Bitter Sweet Love
by Nachan0928
Summary: Saga had been always hiding his feeling for Shou, until one day Shou came to his apartment and confessed his true feeling. Of course, Saga was very happy hearing that, but he was also scared because that was his first time. He didn’t know what to do...


**Title:** Bitter Sweet Love (One-shot)

**Author: **Kawaii_nachan

**Rating: **NC-17

**Genre: **Romance, angst, SMUT

**Warnings: **Male x Male relationship, super bad English.

**Pairing(s): **Shou x Saga

**Band(s):** alice nine.

**Disclaimer: **Oh well, -I've locked them in the cage-unfortunately I don't own those beautiful boys, just the story... (TT w TT) *sob... sob...*

**Summary: **Saga had been always hiding his feeling for Shou, until one day Shou came to his apartment and confessed his true feeling to Saga. Of course, Saga was very happy hearing that, but he was also scared because that was his first time. He didn't know what to do…

***~*Bitter Sweet Love*~***

_The way he looks at me, somehow I feel like he will eat me alive. I just don't know the reason, so I'm just pretending I don't know about it. It's true that I like him, but I don't know if he has the same feeling towards me or not. All I can do is keep this feeling on my own, making him don't notice it, because I'm afraid he will ignore me and then leave me. I just can't live without seeing him. Let it be my secret alone._

Saga felt a pat on his shoulder and then he turned his head around to that person's direction. "Sagacchi~! What were you thinking about just now? You look drowned into your own mind…", it was Shou, the one whom Saga was thinking about, he awakened Saga from his long thought. "Ah, it's never mind, I just thought about our upcoming concert", Saga made a fake answer. "_Sou ka?_ It's okay to think about it, but don't so hard", Shou said in a worry voice. "_Daijoubu,_ it won't get me any troubles, anyways", Saga replied, smiling. "_Nee~_ _okaerimashou_, it has been dark outside and the rain seems already stop", Shou asked Saga to go home together, Saga just nodded quickly.

Arisu boys had finished their practice session in the studio, the other members were already leaving the PS Company building, and it was only Shou and Saga staying in the studio. They were still there because it was raining hard that time and they didn't bring their coat nor umbrella. Therefore, they had to wait for the rain until it stops.

"Mmm, Sagacchi. May I ask you something?", Shou suddenly asked when they were walking through the front gate, waited for taxi. "_Aa._ What's that?", Saga replied as he drank a tin of soft drink. Shou gulped hard, a sweat dropped. "Did you ever think about any of our members to become your lover…?", Saga got shocked by Shou's question, made him choked, bursting his drink out of his mouth. "Excuse me?", he said as he turned his head to Shou quickly, then cleaned his mouth with the palm of his hand.

"Nothing, just forget about it…", Shou replied nervously and then increased his walk-speed, leaving stunning Saga behind. "What was that? Why did he ask that sort of question?? Does it mean that…", Saga asked to himself. He shook his head and realized that Shou was walking far away in front of him, leaving him. "SHOU-KUN, WAIT FOR ME!", he yelled, but Shou didn't stop, he kept walking.

"What a freak!", Saga mumbled.

_~Tomorrow morning~_

"Recently, it began to rain very hard everyday. It such a problem", Nao said as he walked to his drum set. "Yeah, we must bring our coat or umbrella. And the worst is, I'm afraid people won't come to our concert because they're too lazy to walk in the rain, although it will be an indoor concert", Tora said, he crossed his hands in front of his chest. The other members just nodded in agreement. "Well _minna-san_, let's just start our practice!", Nao said.

They started the practice session and after few hours, they took a break. Saga raised both of his hands to release his tiredness. He yawned; Shou looked at him at the same time. He chuckled and unbeknown by him, Saga realized it, "Huh? What's so funny?? It's kind of tiring, you know!?". "Hahaha. Yeah, I know. But, seeing you like that, I just can't resist my laugh. Don't you know the face you make when you're yawning looks like?", Shou replied. Saga raised an eyebrow. "That's so weird!", Shou added, he continued his laugh. A tear seemed appeared on the corner of his eyes, he was laughing to cry.

Saga pouted his seductive lips, but Shou didn't stop his laugh, even became louder. "What's the matter with you, Shou-kun?", Hiroto asked as he saw the vocalist was laughing like crazy. Shou decreased his laugh a bit and shook his head. "_Gomen na_ Hiro-pon, I can't tell you". "Eeh? Why?? Come on, tell me…", Hiroto pleased like child who wants his mother to buy him a toy. "The answer is still no. Someone may kill me if I tell you", Shou said as he once took a glance on Saga quickly. Saga just sighed in annoyance.

_Seriously, what's gotten into him?_ Saga rubbed his chin, thinking.

_~Two hours later~_

"Phew~ We finally finished the practice… I'm so tired…", Tora spoke, he massaged his neck. Nao came out from behind his drum set and then approached the other members. "Well done _minna-san_, keep up the good work and thanks for your attendance", Nao said as he bowed his body, the other members bowed too. After put his bass inside the case and made sure everything was okay, Saga said good-bye to the leader, Nao, and walked out of the studio. While he was walking to the main entrance of PS Company building, he accidentally saw Shou was standing in front of the vending machine on the corner. But the taller man seemed didn't notice his existence, so Saga approached him just wanted to say good-bye too.

When Saga was about to pat Shou's shoulder, suddenly Shou turned his body around and he got shock to see Saga stood in front of him, so he made a sudden reaction, stepped back spontaneously. He spilled his drink onto Saga's T-shirt accidentally, and it was coffee. "Ah! _Gomen na_ Sagacchi~!", Shou said as he put his drink to the corner-table beside him. Saga shook his head, "No, it's okay. I can wash it, it's easy".

Shou stared at him in a guilty expression. "But, that's my fault, so I'll wash it for you", then he grabbed Saga's hand and pulled him towards the main entrance. "_O-oi, chotto_, where are we going?", Saga tried to release his hand. "To my apartment, of course!", Shou replied quickly. "Quick, before the coffee is drying and become harder to be cleaned!", Shou shouted and Saga just followed him.

_~At Shou's apartment~_

"Come in", Shou let Saga in. "Whoa, it's my first time to come to your place", Saga said as he looked around Shou's apartment. "Not so clean, eh? You must be thinking I'm a lazy person…", Shou said while he led the way to his living room. "I think that way a little, but that's no problem, as long as you keep your body clean. If you don't, then I think your fans will run away from you", Saga chuckled. Shou was smiling secretly hearing that.

"Okay, we are already in my living room. Give me your T-shirt, all you have to do is waiting for me, here", Shou said. "Honestly, you don't have to do this, really…", Saga replied. "No. Just give me your T-shirt and wait!", Shou wrinkled his eyebrows. "Fine… Fine…", Saga said and then he opened his T-shirt. Revealing his sexy body little by little.

_Hmm…_ _Such a sexy body,_ Shou thought.

"Here's the T-shirt. As you've said, I'll wait here", Saga let out a sigh. "Leave it to me, I'll make your T-shirt become as clean as the first time you wear it!", Shou gave his thumbs to Saga. "All right, I'm counting on you, then!", Saga answered. Shou grinned to him. "By the way, you can have a drink from my fridge, take it yourself, okay?", Shou said, Saga just nodded. He sat on the couch; meanwhile Shou went to his laundry room.

He waited him for about 45 minutes, before Shou finally showed his face. "Look at this! Just like what I've told you, your T-shirt becomes clean as ever again!", Shou gave Saga the T-shirt, he proofed his words; the T-shirt became very clean and dry. "_Arigatou _Shou-kun!", Saga received it happily.

Saga wore his T-shirt, "Okay, I'll go home now", he said as he tidied his outfit. "Yup!", Shou nodded. He then accompanied Saga to walk to his front door, when Saga was about to open the door, suddenly they heard the sound of lightning, and a second later, the rain was coming down.

"Uh, it's raining again…", Shou sighed.

"Oh My God! I forgot to bring my umbrella! I left it in the studio!!", Saga shouted as he remembered that. Hearing that, Shou rolled his eyes. "_Chotto matte…_", he asked him to wait a minute, then he came in and back with his coat on his arm. "Here, take mine. You can return it anytime you want", with that, Shou gave his coat to Saga and Saga received it.

"One thing for sure, I don't want my bassist to get sick", Shou said and then smiling. Saga heard it and got a little shock. "Uh, yeah. _Arigatou na, _Shou-kun", Saga replied in a low voice, his face looked disappointed, fortunately Shou didn't realize his face's changes. "Well, I'm going home. _Jaa~_", Saga turned his body around and then opened the door. "Be careful, Sagacchi~", Shou shouted at him when Saga was about to push the button on the lift. The bassist just made a fake smile.

_So, he's worrying about me just because I'm his bassist… no more? _Saga thought along his way home.

_~The next day~_

"Yaawn~", Saga yawned. "It's morning already…". That day was their day off, so all of Arisu boys could enjoy their free time, do what they like. "Hmm, what should I do today?", Saga said to himself, wrinkled his eyebrows. He rolled off from his bed and went to the bathroom. After took a bath, he made a breakfast and then ate it, all alone.

"So boring, I don't have a friend to spend my day off with… I wonder what the others do today…", he mumbled as he switched on his TV, looking for some good dorama. Saga was completely bored. "Should I invite Hiro-pon? Or Nao-san? Or Tora-kun? Or~", Saga cut his words as he suddenly heard the bell rang; he stood up and opened it. He got surprise to see who was coming. It was Shou.

"Shou-kun… What are you doing here?", Saga asked. "Why do you ask that? You don't like to see me coming here?", Shou asked back. "_Gomen na_, that's not what I mean… Come in", Saga let him get into his apartment. "Sure, with pleasure", Shou replied as he stepped inside. Saga led him to the living room, "Please have a seat", he said. "What is that? Don't be too formal… It sounds creepy", Shou raised an eyebrow. "Whatever… I just want to serve my guest good", Saga just rolled his eyes.

"Listen, I just come here to say something", Shou said as he grabbed Saga's hand, didn't allow him to go. Saga turned his head around to Shou's direction. He kept silent for a second before he finally spoke, "Say something? What is that?". But Shou didn't answer it, he couldn't even see at Saga's face. "Hey, is it that hard to say?", Saga questioned him. Shou finally looked at Saga's face, but looking at Saga's innocent-looking face just made him became crazier. "Oh I see, you come here to take your coat back, right_? Chotto matte_, I'll~", Saga was unable to continue his words as Shou put his forefinger in front of his mouth.

"This isn't about my coat, I…", Shou stopped. Saga waited him to speak. "_Anou…_", Shou took a pause. Saga saw Shou's expression and he thought that it was funny. In one side, he looked confused, but in the other side, it was weird. Saga wanted to laugh, but he just couldn't do it. He resisted his laugh, but Shou was taking too much time, Saga couldn't hold his patience any longer.

"Just tell me the truth. You like me, don't you Shou-kun?", Saga joked and then chuckled, but it seemed that Shou didn't feel like that was a joke. He stared seriously at Saga, right into his eyes. Saga stopped his chuckles, his eyes widened. He mouthed _'Don't tell me…'_. "Well, it seems that you've already known the answer", Shou finally continue his sentences. Saga covered his mouth with his one hand. "A-are you for real, Shou-kun?", he leaned his head to Shou's face, though not so close. Shou just nodded.

Saga was blushing oh so red, Shou loved him in return. Nevertheless, he still didn't believe that, until Shou did something at least. He traced his fingers on Saga's red cheek, leaned his face closer to Saga's, and then kissed him softly; it was just lips touching each other, without tongue. Saga stunned. Shou then broke the kiss; he smiled at Saga's blushing face. "I bet that it's your first kiss", he said. Saga nodded, he felt so shy knowing the fact that he just admitted to Shou that it was his first kiss.

Shou pulled Saga's head and kissed him again. Saga couldn't help but accepted it. They weren't hesitant to involve tongue into their kiss. It was so long and full of passion. They were ravishing each other's lips, enjoying each other's tongue, swallowing each other's saliva, but Shou was the one who controlled the kiss. He was reaching all the way inside Saga's mouth, even his saliva managed to drip out of Saga's mouth. Shou broke the kiss and licked it on Saga's sexy and wet lips.

You know, you're so cute. I want to eat you up!", Shou said lustfully. Again, Saga was blushing. "Come, I'll show you my bed", Saga grabbed Shou's hand and dragged him towards his bedroom. Shou just followed him without say anything. Saga opened the door; but he didn't do anything. He realized and questioned himself; _what did I do!? Why did I drag Shou to my bedroom!?._ Shou stared at him, "I think we are going to continue what we did before", he said as he pushed Saga down gently onto the bed.

Shou sucked on Saga's neck, made Saga moaning slightly. "Your moan is so tempting, it makes me hard…", Shou said as he took Saga's hand and guided it to slide inside his trouser. Saga's free hand moved upward to grab on Shou's hair. "You know what to do, right?", Shou gave him a devilish smile. Saga was blushing; he started to stroke Shou's erection with the other hand. "Ooh~ Keep going Sagacchi", Shou moaned, then he unbuttoned Saga's shirt slowly, revealing Saga's sexy white body and he licked Saga's long neck.

He continued with pinching Saga's nipple, Saga just moaned and then Shou was licking, sucking, and biting on it hardly. "Aahh~!", Saga threw his head back, screaming and stopped stroking Shou's erection. Shou kept teasing Saga's hardened nipples. "I'll make you feel more pleasure", he said as he trailed kisses from Saga's chest, down to the bulge in front of Saga's trouser. Shou opened its zipper using his teeth and then unbuttoned it with his hand.

"Wh-what are you going to do?", Saga asked nervously. "Just be quiet and see, you'll like it soon…", Shou answered, he was grinning. Again, Shou opened Saga's underwear using his teeth. Saga was pushing Shou's head away as he saw him starting to lick the tip of his hard cock. "No. it's dirty!", Saga shouted. "How come there's a dirty part of you?", Shou whispered. Saga just closed his eyes and bit his lips as he felt Shou's wet and warm lips was touching, licking, twirling its tip with his tongue, and then sucking it deeply.

Shou was smelling it, then began to pump it, moved his head up and down so fast. Saga moaned at the pleasure he felt, "Mhh~ Shou-kun, you're pretty good at this!", he bit his lips seductively. Shou could hear the bassist's lustful moans and it made him increasing his speed. "I can't take it anymore…", Saga said, hearing that made Shou stopping his suck, he let the cock slip out of his mouth. He searched something in the drawer and finally found it. A lotion. He uncapped the bottle and coating his fingers with its contents. He brought his fingers to Saga's entrance and thrust his one finger into Saga's hole. Saga gasped loudly because of the sudden intrusion. "Ahh~ Shou-kun… No…", he moaned. Shou got more excited.

He continued with shoving another two fingers at once, "You're really wet here; it sucks in three fingers already! Are you really still a virgin?", Shou asked as he kept stretching Saga. "Of course! I'll only do it with someone who I love the most… And it's you, Shou-kun…", Saga answered as he gripped the bed sheet very tightly, he felt Shou's fingers were scissoring him inside.

Shou kissed Saga's lips to make him feels better. "I want to put it in, Sagacchi…", Shou whispered on Saga's ear. Saga gulped hard, "Please Shou-kun… This is my first time, so don't do it so hard…", he pleased. Shou was smiling, "Relax Sagacchi, I'll be very gentle for you, okay?", he replied, then he kissed Saga's forehead. Saga nodded. "Here, you'll be the one who controls it", Shou said as he sat on the edge of the bed and leaned his back to the wall. Saga kneeled, he approached the blonde vocalist. Shou helped Saga to place himself above his body.

Saga parted his legs, " Wider, Sagacchi", Shou gave an instruction and Saga just did it. Shou unbuttoned his own jeans, undid the zipper, and slipped his hand in. he brought his really hard cock out. Saga's eyes opened widely seeing that 'thing'.

_So big, I think it won't fit on me… Despite his thin body, he has a huge cock…_ Saga thought for a moment.

Shou took a condom from inside his jeans pocket and ripped its plastic using his teeth. "Could you put it for me?", he asked as he grinned meaningfully at Saga. "As you wish…", Saga rolled the condom onto Shou's erection. Shou moaned when Saga's fingers slightly stroke him. "Ooh… Sagacchi…". "Finish", Saga said. "That was so good, Sagacchi", Shou whispered. Saga bit his lips as he felt the head of Shou's cock was brushing his entrance, begging to enter.

"Push it in yourself", Shou commanded. Saga gulped, he started to move his hips, pushing himself. He took it in centimeter by centimeter, "No… yours is getting bigger! Nhh~", Saga moaned. "Don't worry, the thickest part is already in", Shou said as he moved his hips too a bit. "I can't take it all in…". Saga moaned painfully as he bit his lips to resist the pain. "But it's only in a half", Shou tried to stay calm. "I can't go deeper…", a tear appeared on the corner of both Saga's eyes. He tried hardly not to cry. "Okay, I'll do the rest. You've tried it so hard. Now's my turn…", Shou flattered Saga's hair softly. "Huh?", Saga seemed really curious about Shou's next action. Shou gripped Saga's hips tightly and a second later, he suddenly pushed it down. Saga screamed out aloud, meanwhile Shou just groaned as he felt Saga's tight hole wrapped around his dick.

"Ahh… it hurts! Aaahh~", Saga moaned. "See, you can take it all in", Shou whispered in a lustful tone, and then he licked Saga's earlobe. "Now, you have to move. I'll move too, so you won't get tired alone. Besides, we can finish it off faster", Shou explained as he started to move his hips. Saga circled his arms around Shou's neck and followed his movement. He moved up and down. It became fast and faster, "Aah… nhh… Shou-kun…", Saga kept moaning Shou's name the whole time, he was riding on Shou with inhumanly speed and made Shou groaning loudly.

"Ahh~ aaahh~ haahh~!!", Saga moaned in pleasure. "Keep moaning like that, it turns me on", Shou whispered lustfully. Saga was blushing hearing that, but he even moved his hips faster, making the blonde vocalist hornier. Shou felt his orgasm was approaching, he grabbed Saga's member and stoked it along with Saga's movement. "We're going to finish it together, okay", Shou said as he kept stroking Saga's cock.

"Shou-kun… I'm going to… Aaaahhh~", with that, Saga spilled his white liquid onto Shou's stomach and a bit onto his own. At the same time, Shou bit his lips as he poured his whole load inside of Saga. He groaned loudly until he finished his release. They both were trying to catch their breath and their bodies were full of sweat. Shou pulled his cock out, it made Saga shuddered and bit his lips. Saga moved to lean his back to the wall and placed himself next to Shou.

"I love you", Saga said as he caressed Shou's cheek and then kissed his lips softly. It was just a short kiss. "I love you too", Shou murmured as he pulled Saga's head to rest on his chest. They closed their eyes.

**~End of the story~**

**Note: **Another request from my friend. She asked me to make the 'hard' one. Hmm, I wonder if my previous stories aren't 'hard' enough. *rubs chin*

If you did read this story before and read it once again now, you'll know the differences.

I added some paragraph and detail, for longer story. Thanks to my student who told me to recheck this story, so I can make it better.

Comment is openly welcome. sankyuu~


End file.
